1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container cap assembly for capping all sizes of bottles, jars and the like, and more particularly to a latch device in combination with a container cap assembly that includes a hinged cover or lid and a main threadable cap body on which is formed a novel latching device positioned therebetween. The threadable cap body and hinged cap cover include a sealing means that is defined by a gasket mounted in the cap body and a sealing member formed as part of the hinged cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many known varieties and shapes of container caps including bottle-type caps that have been and are presently in use. The known caps differ in configuration and arrangement in that some are formed as just single cap members having a cooperative sizes to conform to the sizes of the containers or bottles. Some are defined as simple snap-on caps and others are provided with internal threads arranged to match the threaded arrangements of particular designed containers.
Conventional snap-lid type of caps inherently do not provide a positive seal to establish a long shelf life for liquids or edibles stored therein. The caps are commonly formed from plastic materials and are snapped onto the container mouth. Such bottle caps as these are generally not provided with any type of sealing means such as gaskets.
Threaded lids generally include gaskets, but are not handy to use, especially for large mouth containers.
Another type of container cap is one formed with a cap body that generally includes internal threads and a hinged cap lid. Generally, the two-member cap is often found to include various types of sealing arrangements which require latching or locking devices so as to assure a tighter seal between the container, the cap body and its associated hinged lid. However, such a cap device must allow for repeated ease of access to the contents within the container.